


The Spider and The Ghost

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 18-19, Blood and Violence, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Like, May and tony are siblings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Part Arachanid Peter Parker, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter is around 17, SHIELD Agent Steve Rodgers, SHIELD Agent Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Dies Temporarily, Wade is a lot younger, because he's always trans when I write him, but here we are, which was a complete accident on my part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Tony Potts is a weapons technician at S.H.I.E.L.D, and a single fatherPeter Parker isThe Spider Man, an independent vigilante from S.H.I.E.L.D, and Tony's nephewWade Wilson is Deadpool, one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents, and dating Peter ParkerSteve Rodgers is Agent Ghost, S.H.I.E.L.D's deadliest agent next to The Black Widow, and tasked with tracking down The Winter SoliderThe Winter Solider is a rouge assassin, and his next hit is onThe Spider Man
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you working on?”

“Nothing, it’s—it’s nothing.” Tony threw some papers over the bits of armor, then stood from his stool. 

He could argue that it was something for Spider-Man if it really came down to it, he supposed. 

Tony heard the stool roll across the room and bump into something, but he didn’t bother to look at what. It sounded solid enough to be a wall, at any rate. 

He shuffled through the trinkets and files on his desk, knocking a few things to the floor—a pen, Morgan’s bright pink bouncy ball and a few rubber bands and paper clips. Tony swooped down to rescue the bouncy ball, shoving it in his pocket and sliding the little vibranium disk out from under a sheet with doodles and calculations for Peter’s web shooters. 

“Doesn't look like nothing.” Agent Rodgers prodded. 

“Then it’s nothing _important_.” Tony pushed the disk into Rodgers’ chest, not realizing the agent had gotten that close. Tony took a giant step back. “Here’s your shield.” 

Rodgers held the little compact disk up to one of the overhead lights, frowning. It was only a little larger than the size of a quarter. 

“Tony, I don’t think—“

“That’s because you don’t have all of it yet.” Tony swiped a watch from the table, A silver face with a leather band, almost hating how easily he found it among the clutter. It shouldn’t be too conspicuous, and hopefully fit Rodgers’ style. “Here.”

Not that Tony cared about that. 

No sir, absolutely not. 

Tony slipped the watch over Rodgers’ wrist. He pointedly did not look up, too afraid to see what was in Rodgers’ eyes to make him go as placid as he was. He let himself linger for hardly more than a moment as he adjusted the band, then he took the disk from Rodgers’ and held it up to the watch face. 

“It’s mixed with nanotech. It’ll expand once it’s a certain distance away from the ion field in the watch.” Tony held it a little closer to the watch, stepping back as the disk clicked to the watchface and expanded into a full sized shield.

He took a little pleasure at the way Rodgers jumped back. 

“And then if you press here—“ Tony leaned forward, pushing in the wind knob on the side of the watch, catching the shield as it detached from the watch face. “It’ll stay in tact and you can throw it as much as you want, and it works with the magnetic connectors in your suit, so you can still do your...”

Tony stepped back and mimed throwing the shield. 

He needed to stay back. The last time Tony hasn’t stayed back he had gone home with Rodgers and snuck out before he woke up.

“Just push the button again when it’s near the watch and it’ll shrink down again.” Tony finished.

He watched Rodgers test the heft and weight of it, swinging it around before tossing it up in the air. He caught it easily enough, then looked back at Tony with a smile. Tony belatedly realized he had been caught staring, and he cleared his throat and looked away.

Rodgers hummed. It was something soft and low and sweet. “Not that I don’t love this, but what was wrong with my old one?”

“Nothing.” Tony took a huge step back, spinning on his heal and heading back to his desk to rummage around for his phone and backpack. “This one is just easier to carry around.”

He shoved a few files in and a piece of armor he had been working on earlier--there were a few bugs he couldn't quite work out--and after a moment's hesitation he grabbed the sheet with Peter’s web shooter calculations. His nephew was probably looking for it—at the very least he would be happy to have it back. 

He was sure Peter would love to take a look at the armor too.

“Less conspicuous.” Rodgers mused. 

“Exactly.”

Tony zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He snagged his keys off the desk, then looked back up at Rodgers. He was still smiling. “I’ve got to go pick up my kid, so if you would be kind enough not to break anything…” 

“Please, don’t let me keep you.” Rodgers gave him a soft smile, and Tony cleared his throat and spun on his heel and marched out of his lab.


	2. Chapter 2

“You could come over for dinner, if you want.” 

Wade hummed, tilting his head back and dropping it on Spider-Man’s shoulder. “You sure May won’t mind?”

“May loves you,” Spider-Man responded matter of factly, leaving no room for Wade to object.

Wade was always so warm, and Spider-Man was not. A side effect of the spider bite, he took on a few qualities more spider like than human like.

His need to seek out constant heat was one of those.

Spider-Man and Wade—Deadpool, when he was on duty—were sitting up on the roof of a little corner store downtown, their backs pressed up against each other and fingers intertwined. Wade was lazily dragging his thumb over the back of Spider-Man’s, and Spider-Man was tapping the tip of his pinky against the back of Wade’s hand.

Spider-Man knew the owner of the store—a sweet Chinese woman who was not so sweet to anyone but Spider-Man and the man she shared the store apartment with—and she let them up on the roof and left them undisturbed. 

“Gives you some time away from that dumb ass uncle of yours.” She always said. 

Spider-Man did not dare ask how she knew he had an uncle. 

“It’s family dinner night, isn’t it?”

Spider-Man huffed. “Which is _why_ I want you to come.” 

Wade went stiff. “Aw, Baby Bug, I don’t know…” 

“Comeon, Wade,” Spider-Man turned around, lifting his mask to fully look at Wade. The mask hung on his head like a beanie, his hair tickling his forehead and cheeks and ears. Wade lifted a hand to brush it away, curling the strands between his fingers and tugging gently. Peter placed his hands on Wade’s cheeks—feeling the bumps and scars through the fabric of his gloves—and smiled. “You’ve been over for dinner plenty of times--family night isn’t really any different.” 

Peter and Wade have been official for about four months now—unofficially it was closer to six, although no one but Peter was counting those first two months. 

They were full of messy and rushed makeouts that left Peter with bruised skin and lips, banter in front of teammates and villains alike that was much more like flirting than anything else, chasing each other across rooftops in a frenzied game of tag, and pawing and groping each other when they caught each other and the comms were off. _Not romantic at all, Baby Bug_ , as Wade so eloquently put it. 

It had been Peter who eventually asked Wade out on a proper date, telling him Clint can stick his arrows where the sun don’t shine if he had a problem with it.

Wade had swooned right then and there—both figuratively and literally—and Peter caught him and dipped him into a filthy kiss that Wade still blushed at when Peter brought it up. 

May and Morgan already loved Wade, and May had opened a spot in her home just as quickly as Wade filled it. He had a spare bedroom and everything. _For those nights you need to get away from Clint_ May had told him with a smile and a wink. 

Tony was weary of Wade, but Tony was weary of all SHIELD agents on principal. And besides, he had already given the _If he makes you happy, kid_ speech, and Peter had called no take backs. 

Wade blinked slowly. 

“Please?” Peter asked, shifting himself so he was straddling Wade’s lap. “The only thing different is that Uncle Tony is actually invited.” 

Wade snorted and Peter grinned. 

“ _And_ , Happy is going to propose tonight.” Peter tacked on.

“Really?” Wade pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s nose. “Well, I _have_ to be there for that.”

His hands found Peter’s ass. He didn’t squeeze, just rested them there and nuzzled his nose into Peter’s neck. Peter himself sighed, dragging his fingers through Wade’s hair and pulling him a little closer, the words _I love you_ on the tip of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter deserve the world tbh


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. Potts,” Cynthia gave him a bright smile. It was about as bright as the yellow paint on the brick walls of the daycare, and Tony had to glance away from both. “Glad to see you made it on time today!”

Tony’s own smile was tight and forced. He wanted to snap back that he _was at work trying to get enough money this month_ and _sorry for being a single father, Cynthia._ But Tony didn’t—he never did, and when Morgan came dashing out of the back room of the daycare his lips tugged up into a megawatt smile and his agitation was forgotten. “Hey, baby!”

“Daddy!” Morgan dropped her backpack, jumping up into Tony’s arms. He stumbled back a bit with the momentum, but he held her tightly and securely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I drew a picture for you, and one for Peter and one for Aunt May and one for Wade and one for Happy!” 

“You did, huh?” Tony adjusted her on his hip, brushing her hair out of her face and pushing the sparkly pink hair clip back into place. She waited until Tony was done before batting his hand away. 

“Yeah! But you can’t see them till tonight.” Morgan smiled. It looked so much like her mothers that it hurt. “It’s a surprise.” 

“Well, I do like surprises.” Tony kissed her cheek and close his eyes tight for a moment that was just long enough to push back the hurt. It had been five years since Pepper—five years that Tony wouldn’t take back for anything—and it still ached like she had just left this morning. Duller and less frequent, but when Tony let himself linger it was still the same pain. 

“Are you okay, daddy?” 

Tony blinked.

Morgan was looking at him with a tilted head and wide eyes. She brought her hand to his cheek and held it there—just like what Tony did when she was sad.

_To catch the tears so we can give them back._

That's what Pepper had always said.

“Are you thinking about mommy?” She asked. 

“No, I’m just--I’m okay, baby—just thinking about what kind of pie we should get.” Tony smiled. “I’m feeling rhubarb.” 

“Can you make it?” Morgan truly was her father's daughter; too smart for her own good and knowing when the subject needed to stay changed. “It tastes better when you make it.” 

May had been the one who inherited Maria Stark’s cooking abilities. Tony hadn’t gotten any of that particular talent, despite how hard Maria tried to pass them off to both her children. She did, however, make sure to pass on her baking skills, so while Tony couldn’t cook to save his life he could make a decent pie. He could make cookies, if he really tried, but his baking abilities never went further than pie. 

Of what he had attempted, anyway. 

They never held a candle to May’s--no one’s cooking held a candle to May’s, if you asked for Tony’s opinion--but Morgan and Peter loved the pies Tony brought to Sunday dinner anyway. 

“Only if you help me.” Tony hummed, scooping up Morgan’s backpack and slinging it over his own. 

The detour to the store would be a pain, but the smile on Morgan’s face was worth the added stress and traffic.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Potts!” 

Tony hummed, not bothering to give Cynthia an actual response. 

What he did instead was reach into his pocket, pulling out the pink bouncy ball and handing it to Morgan. “Found this on my desk this morning. You’ve gotta be careful with your stuff, Morgs.”

Morgan’s smile got bigger and brighter, and that smile made _everything_ that Tony was doing worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify just a bit, Pepper and Tony were married, and Tony took Pepper's last name.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was looking at Wade.

Peter was usually always looking at Wade when he was in his general vicinity, but right now he was specifically looking at him prance around his aunt's kitchen with a pink apron around his waist, a spoon in hand and a bit of flour smudged on his cheek. He was grinning, spinning May around and singing along to the old radio they had dug out of the basement. 

May was giggling, her face flushed, and she danced out of Wade’s arms with a bright and ringing laugh right as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll be right back, boys,” She gave them a little wave. “Don’t let the sauce burn!” 

“May flower, I would never!” Wade gave her a smile and blew her a kiss, and as she disappeared into the hall to open the door Wade set the spoon down and waltzed over to Peter. 

The chorus of the song picked up again—some dumb One Direction song that Peter only knew because Wade and Morgan knew it. Wade took Peter’s hand in his own, pulling him up from the chair and spinning him around and sliding a hand on Peter’s hip in one smooth movement.

“ _Baby you light up my world like nobody else--_ ” Wade sang it with a grin, holding Peter close as they spun around the kitchen table. “ _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_ ,”

A laugh bubbled out of Peter’s throat as Wade dipped him. 

Wade really did have a lovely voice when he was singing properly. Peter loved hearing it, even if Wade was singing some dumb pop song from ten years ago. 

“ _You don’t know you’re beautiful—_ “ Wade finished it with a kiss to Peter’s nose.

“Can you two get any more disgusting?”

“You’re just jealous, Potts.” Peter had tried to tilt his head to get Wade to kiss his mouth instead, but Wade looked up when Tony had come in, a grin spreading across his lips and tugging at his scars. “Hey, little teapot!”

“Hi Wade!” Morgan let go of Tony’s hand. She had a few pieces of papers in her other, and she thrust them out to the two of them as Peter stood back up and detangled himself from Wade. He still kissed Wade's cheek though, and smiled brightly as Tony frowned. “I drew you pictures!” 

Peter gingerly took the one Morgan offered to him. 

It was an organized mess of reds and grays and blues and thick black lines, and after a few moments of squinting at it Peter figured out it was him in his Spider-Man suit swinging around the city. 

“Aw, Morgs, I love it!” Wade, meanwhile, had plopped himself down on the kitchen floor, tugging a giggling Morgan into his lap and holding the picture she gave him up to the light. “A true masterpiece--a genius work of art! The best of the best!” 

Peter couldn’t quite keep back his fond sigh as he watched them, even when Tony nudged his shoulder and gave him _The Look_.

“Family dinner night, huh?” he asked. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is late. I got caught up in holiday celebrations with the fam


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Happy ring the doorbell to May’s house when he had only ever rang it a total of three times in his entire life had been the funniest thing Tony had seen this whole week.

Seeing Morgan call him out on it came pretty close, though. 

Happy had stuttered and fumbled, mumbled something about being nervous, then showed Tony the ring--just a simple silver band--before hastily shoving it back in his pocket as May opened the door. 

She had looked so happy to see him there--her smile could have lit up the night sky.

Tony pushed past them, squashing down the pang of jealousy in his chest and he went back to the kitchen. They deserved this--they deserved each other, and Tony wasn’t going to let his own issues get in the way of that. 

Seeing Peter and Wade dancing around the kitchen brought that pang back up, but at least Tony could make fun of them to squash it back down.

“Here,” Tony shoved the sheet full of web shooter calculations at Peter once Wade and Morgan had calmed down.

Peter took it, his eyes widening in delight. “Where did you find this? I’ve been looking everywhere for it!” 

“You left it on my desk.” Tony made a beeline to the counter to set down the pie he had been carrying. “I still have no idea why you even need them.”

“Aim accuracy.” Peter answered. 

Peter’s webs were organic--his body made the fluid and stored it in the newly made spinnerets on his wrists. Neither Tony or Peter were entirely sure how they developed outside of _radioactive spider bite_ , although Tony thought it had something to do with the tendons in his wrists. The _palmaris longus_ was completely useless, and Tony figured that Peter’s new biology just repurposed it. 

Neither of them really felt like doing anything to test it out, though.

“Lemme see.” Wade plucked the paper from Peter’s hand, adjusting Morgan on his hip so they both could see the paper. 

Tony knew that Wade could understand the majority of what was on that paper. He played dumb, but he was the furthest thing from it. He was a SHIELD agent and had part of the Weapon X program. Wade couldn’t be anything but smart.

Tony was also the one who made the majority of Wade’s weapons, and with the specifics Wade was always giving him he knew just how smart that kid was.

“Consensus?” Wade asked.

“Confusing.” Morgan answered. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Clint know you here, Wilson?” 

“Yessir!” Wade grinned. It was so goofy and lopsided and contagious that Tony couldn’t quite stop his own smile. He really did like Wade--he wasn’t the greatest kid out there, but he was doing the best he could with the circumstances he had been given, and Clint was doing his best to give him that second chance. And he made Peter happy, which was all Tony could ask for really. “I have to be home by ten!” 

“Eighteen years old and you still have a curfew?” Tony grinned while Wade huffed. Then he turned to Peter, remembering that piece of armor he had shoved in his backpack. “Oh! Pete, I brought home some of the suit.”

Peter perked up. “Mine or--?”

“Mine.” Tony answered. 

Peter looked absolutely ecstatic. 

“No shop talk on Sundays, boys.” May came into the kitchen with Happy trailing behind her. “You know the rules.” 

“Sorry, May.” Tony gave her a hug, kissed her cheek. “How have you been, beautiful?” 

“I’ve been wonderful, Ton.” She kisses his cheek, squeezed his shoulder and then went to the stove. The pan was steaming a bit more than it ought to have been, but after May turned a few knobs and stirred it a bit it calmed down. She then turned to Wade, gently bopping the back of his head.

Tony smiled, then turned to Happy and bumped their shoulders together. “You ready?”

“I—yeah.” Happy took a deep breath.

“She’s gonna say yes, I promise.” Tony said it softly enough that only Happy could hear it. He squeezed Happy’s hand, gave him a smile, then went to Wade to take his daughter back before he lost favorite family member rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like, ignore my half assed science and biological explanations
> 
> but gosh darnit I grew up with Toby Maguire Spiderman and I'm going to keep Tony Maguire spiderman


	6. Chapter 6

May and Happy were being disgustingly cute on the couch, Tony and Morgan had long since headed out, and Peter and Wade were at the kitchen table playing go fish. 

“Got any nines?” Wade asked.

Peter shook his head. “Go fish.” 

Wade huffed and drew from the pile. 

Happy had proposed after dinner in a stumbling speech that wasn’t so much a speech as it was a stream of conscious that ended with a _will you marry me_. May had still cried, said yes, got down on her knees to hug Happy and kiss him senseless. 

Peter didn’t think she had once stopped looking at the ring since then.

“Seven?”

Wade threw the card he just drew at Peter. 

Peter smiled, took the card and slapped down the pair. “Ace?”

Wade threw another card at Peter. He only had one left. 

“You have to get home soon, don’t you?” Peter set down his other pair, then drew from the deck. He wasn’t going to bother asking for a jack. He knew Wade didn’t have it. 

Wade hummed. “Yeah—got a two, Petey Pie?” 

Peter handed over a card. 

It wasn’t that Clint was strict on curfew because he didn’t trust Wade, it was more that he was strict because there were people still looking for Wade. He was under SHIELD protection now—more specifically Clint’s, as he had been the one tasked with being Wade’s handler—but there had never been any official deceleration of the Weapon X program being fully shut down. Most of it had been eradicated, but then again, so had Hydra. 

And, well, Clint had taken his handler position as more of a fatherly one than anything else. 

“I’ll swing you over if you want.” Peter offered. 

Wade was pretty quick to forfeit the game after that. 

They packed up the cards and put them back in the kitchen junk drawer, and Peter suited up while Wade snuck some leftovers into his backpack. 

“Aunt May? I’m gonna take Wade home.” Peter poked his head into the living room. May and Happy were cuddling on the couch in a way that was incredibly similar to how Wade and Peter cuddled on the couch. 

“Be safe, dear.” May mumbled. She didn’t even look up at him.

“I always am.” Peter smiled, then he and Wade went upstairs so he could leave through the window. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to have Spider-Man waltz out of the Parker residense’s front door.

Wade didn’t live far from Peter; ten minutes tops if Peter took the Spider-Man express. Still, Peter drew it out long enough that it turned into twenty, which meant ten minutes past curfew. 

“Clint won’t mind, right?” Peter landed on the fire escape, sticking himself to the wall while Wade slid open his bedroom window. 

“Ten minutes, no, but eleven he might.”

“Nat!” Wade shrieked while Peter jumped. He would have fallen if his gut reaction wasn’t to stick to the surface harder. Natasha smiled, stepping to the side so Wade could climb in. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug, which she happily returned. 

“I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.” Wade mumbled.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Natasha gave Peter a smile. “I didn’t realize you’d be out with your little spider.” 

Peter was glad he was wearing his mask. His cheek were warm enough that he was sure his face was completely red. 

Natasha pressed a quick kiss to Wade’s temple, then gave him a gentle push. “Laura has dinner waiting for you downstairs.”

She said something softly in Russian and Wade said something softly back. Peter didn’t know a lick of Russian—not for a lack of trying to, anyway. He had a _Russian for Dummies_ book on his desk and Duolingo on his phone, but he hadn’t picked up either in a while. Wade darted around Natasha to lean out the window and press a quick kiss to Peter’s masked cheek, then rushed off downstairs. 

“You should get home too, Peter.” Natasha has known Peter was Spider-Man almost from the moment it happened. Neither Peter or Wade told her, but when they asked her about it she had just smiled and told them I’m not stupid. “I’m sure May won’t want you out too late.” 

Peter nodded. “Do you want me to text you when I get home?”

Natasha didn’t say anything, but Peter took that as a yes. 

Peter didn’t remember when he had gotten Natasha’s number, although he suspected she had put her number in his phone on her own, but he wasn’t complaining. It was nice to have The Black Widow looking out for him. 

“I’m sure I’ll see you soon, little spider.” She gave him a smile and a gentle squeeze to his hand. She slipped back into the room and gently closed the window.

Peter gave her another wave, forced himself to unstick from the wall and swung off. 

His phone buzzed three times against his thigh—a text from Wade—and Peter hurried a little faster. 

May’s one rule that Peter had actually followed had been no texting and swinging, and Peter wasn’t about to break his one unbreakable rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my internet is being a bitch lately, which is why this is a day late.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on keeping the chapters pretty short, cuz I'm trying something new style wise, BUT I can promise you updates every sunday, if all goes according to plan


End file.
